


The Face of Boe's Last Breath

by JantoForever21



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As The Face of Boe dies, he tells the Doctor about a long lost love of his. His name was Ianto Jones. Spoilers for Gridlock (partially) and a little bit of Torchwood (just the Jack/Ianto relationship bit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of Boe's Last Breath

'Doctor…' The Face of Boe whispered.

'Yes, what is it?' The Doctor answered.

'I am dieing…'

'No! No! No! You can't die on me now!' The Doctor interrupted.

'Everyone dies, doctor.' The Face of Boe answered. 'But, before I go, I shall tell you of a former lover of mine, one who is long gone.'

'His eyes shown like the bright blue sea. His skin was as smooth as marble and his touch was soft as silk. His lips were as delicate as clouds and his kisses felt like heaven. His coffee was as glorious as the universe itself, and his heart was as pure as gold. He opened my eyes to the world around me and taught me the true meaning of love, his name, was Ianto Jones.' A tear trickled down the Timelord's face, the statement had clearly broke his heart .

''Don't Forget Me' he said, a promise I never broke. And I will get to see him soon now, join him, see him after all this time, my long lost lover.'

'You are not alone'. The Face of Boe said with his final breath. He could see his friends and family; Alice, Steven, Grey, mum and dad, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Rhys, their son, Martha, The Doctor, Rose, and Ianto, his beloved Ianto, all bathed in white light. And he, himself, changed back in his beloved human form as he stepped forward, taking Ianto's hand and walking into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is set after everyone dies (for Torchwood), they are in the form that they were when Tosh and Owen died. The Doctor however, can change from all the different regenerations (whenever he wants) The Face of Boe (and Jack) knew him as.


End file.
